


He's Nothing But Trouble

by NikushaMauve



Category: Alice in Chains, Jerry Cantrell (Musician), Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve
Summary: Are Stone's friends being jealous or petty? Or were they right about him all along?
Relationships: Jerry Cantrell/Stone Gossard
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmm, Jerry,” Stone purred as the blonde man kissed the crook of his neck, soft lips making their way to his collar bone. He rested his back against the couch, running his hands through Jerry’s long hair. He watched Jerry’s kisses trail downwards to his navel, looking up to the clock on the wall that read 8:42.

Gasping, he pushed his hand against Jerry’s shoulder until he stopped, lifting his head to face him.

“I’m sorry!” Stone stood up and picked his shirt up from the couch. “I was supposed to leave like ten minutes ago.”

“Oh yeah? Where?”

He pulled the shirt over his head. “The bar. I’m meeting my friends there.”

Jerry sat on the couch and turned the TV on, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Stone’s footsteps echoed around the apartment. He moved from room to room as if he were looking for something. Jerry turned his attention away from the television when the brunette returned to the living room.

“Your shoes are in the hallway,” Jerry leaned back and tucked his hands behind his head.

“Oh!” Stone found his boots by the door and slipped them on in a hurry. “Would you like to come with me?”

Jerry shook his head. “Thanks, but I think I’ll stay here. I’ll drive you there though.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? What’s wrong with him?” 
> 
> “Umm, everything?”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna tag along?”

“I’m good,” Jerry replied. “Maybe next time?”

“I hope so,” Stone kissed Jerry’s lips before stepping out of the truck.

“Have fun!” Jerry smiled.

Stone waved back, storming into the bar after Jerry drove off. He stopped by the door to scan the room for his friends. He spotted the group at their usual table and joined them.

“Sorry I’m late, guys,” Stone sat down beside Mike.

“Don’t sweat it. How’d you get here anyway?”

Stone felt himself start to blush. “My… boyfriend… drove me here?”

Everyone at the table turned to face him.

“What’s his name?” Mike asked.

“His name’s Jerry. He’s really nice and—”

“Jerry?! You’re seein’ Jerry now?!” Jeff’s eyes widened.

Stone recoiled from his response. “What? What’s wrong with him?”

“Umm, everything?” Mike chimed in.

The men at the table chattered in agreement, apart from Stone of course.

“Well, I think he’s really nice. I don’t—”

“Stone, honey, sweetie…” Chris cut him off, reaching across the table to take his hand. “He’s bad news.”

“How so?”

“Well, let’s see,” Jeff began counting each finger, “He lies, cheats, walks all over people, takes advantage of them… what am I forgetting?”

“He broke up his own band?” Mike added before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

“Thank you, Mike,” Jeff nodded. “Point is, he fucks people over.”

Stone’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. If Jerry was as suspicious as his friends depicted, why wouldn’t they tell him this sooner, rather than waiting until he got involved with the man? They seemed to know Jerry long before he moved to Washington. He would’ve appreciated an earlier warning.

The guys agreed to call it a night and left the pub a few hours past 12. Mike, Chris, and Jeff walked side by side while Stone trailed behind. He figured he was the fourth wheel in the group until a hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his skin.

“Eddie! Jesus fucking—you scared the shit out of me!” he panted, raising a hand to his own chest.

The smaller man bit his lip. “Sorry.”

“You know, I almost didn’t notice you were here tonight.”

Eddie walked beside him without a word.

“Do you know Jerry?” Stone turned to face him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Only met him, like, once.”

Stone nodded. That explained why he didn’t add anything during the discussion about Jerry. Then again, Eddie hardly talked at all.

Stone sighed. “I dunno… this still doesn’t make sense. Like, are we all talking about the same Jerry here?”

There was a short moment of silence among the group in front of him, until Chris spoke up.

“If he’s tall, blonde, and his last name is Cantrell? Then yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jerry what if someone sees us?”

Jerry draped his arm around Stone’s shoulders. “Something on your mind?”

“No…” Stone leaned into the other man’s embrace. “It’s nothing.”

“Hm, doesn’t look like it’s ‘nothing’.”

Stone picked at a hangnail. “It’s a conversation I had last week. It really is nothing, Jerry. But I want to stop thinking about it.”

“Wanna go for a ride?” Jerry stood up, taking Stone with him by the hand.

“O-okay. But where?”

Jerry took his keys off the small accent table by the front door. “Wherever you like.”

They drove around and listened to music, Jerry quietly singing along to Stone Temple Pilots. Stone stared out the passenger window, admiring his voice. He then remembered his friends mentioning Jerry’s band. He wanted to ask about it but worried about that being a sensitive topic.

“Everything okay?” Jerry looked at him.

Stone sat up. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just listening to your voice. It’s cute.”

The blonde giggled, facing the road again. “Aww thank you.”

“Were you ever in a band?”

“I used to be. I didn’t sing, mainly.”

“Did you play guitar?” Stone asked.

Jerry nodded.

“Sounds like you guys… broke up? Amicably?”

“We did, but I wouldn’t say it was amicable. Either way, I guess it was for the best.”

“Sorry…” Stone didn’t intend to bring up anything too personal. But a part of him did expect the kind of answer Jerry gave him. From what his friends told him, Jerry’s band didn’t split up on good terms, so they weren’t lying about that. What was still unknown was the reason why, but Stone stopped himself from prying any further.

“Babe, don’t apologize,” Jerry took Stone’s hand into his own, squeezing it gently. “You did nothing wrong, and it isn’t your fault.”

A comfortable but brief silence settled between them as the CD finished playing. Stone looked out the window once more to a familiar forest. If his memory served him right, they were approaching an area next to a stream that he and his own friends frequented to smoke. If that was Jerry’s destination, Stone pondered, how did he know about it? Maybe he was friends with Mike, Chris, Jeff, and Eddie in the past. If so, what happened between them for his friends to cut ties with Jerry? Asking about it seemed too personal, so he thought about something else.

“You mind if I stop?” Jerry broke the silence this time. “I have to piss.”

Jerry slowed the truck to a halt before pulling the keys from the ignition. Stone stepped out of the truck, shutting the door behind him. From the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a glass pipe and a small bag of weed. While Jerry relieved himself near a bush somewhere, he packed his bowl with what remained. He felt each of his pockets for a lighter, but he didn’t have it. Sighing, he walked around the other side of the truck, heading in the direction Jerry went, hoping he had one on him.

“Jerry?” he spoke in a quiet tone. He was sure the other man followed this path. Sure enough, he spotted him several feet ahead. The tall, blonde’s head perked up as he zipped his pants up. “You got a lighter?”

He nodded, sliding his hand into his pocket to reveal a small blue lighter.

“Thanks,” Stone took it from him and toke up, inhaling slowly. He allowed the smoke to fill his lungs before breathing out. He held the pipe out to Jerry, who took a shorter pull and huffed when the smoke left his lips.

They wandered along the rocky trails, taking turns with the glass pipe until it finished. Jerry grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“What is it?” Stone looked at him.

“Nah…” Jerry ran a hand through his hair. “Nothin’. Just thinking.”

Stone took his hand into his own. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

He blushed. “What about me?”

Stone felt a faint flutter in his chest when Jerry stepped in front of him, resting a hand on the small of his back. He couldn’t help but make a small noise in his throat when Jerry kissed him, moving his lips softly against his own. He reciprocated, parting his lips for the taller man. Blood rushing to his groin, he darted his tongue into Jerry’s mouth and moaned into the kiss. When Jerry palmed his crotch, he pulled back with reluctance.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jerry what if someone sees us?”

Jerry looked around. “I don’t see anyone. We can go back to the truck if you want.”

Stone thought about it. He knew they were in the middle of the woods, so it seemed like a long walk. They didn’t have to head back yet, as the sun was still up. Then, for a reason he wasn’t sure of, he grew aroused by the chance of someone spotting them.

“I… guess we can stay here a bit more. I just don’t want to do anything out in the open.”

Jerry played with a button on Stone’s sweater for a moment, then pushed the younger man backward. Stone gasped when his back hit the tree behind him. His heart swelled with anticipation of what Jerry would do next. The last thing he expected was the older man dropping to his knees.

Stone called his name, but Jerry shushed him.

“You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

Stone shook his head. “No, but there’s no—”

“Then keep it down,” Jerry unfastened the button and pulled his zipper down. “Just relax.”

Taking his advice, Stone took a deep breath, pushing his hips forward so Jerry could pull his jeans down. He bit his lip, shivering from the exposure of the hot flesh of his arousal. Jerry held the base of his length while tightening his lips around the head. A groan emerged from Stone’s throat in response to Jerry’s mouth engulfing his dick.

Jerry hollowed his cheeks and moved his lips back to the tip, sliding back down Stone’s girth until it filled his mouth. He heard a breathless _fuck_ above him when the head met the back of his throat.

Stone’s fingertips combed through Jerry’s blonde mane, his hand bracing the back of his head. Jerry pulled his hips forward, encouraging Stone to fuck his mouth. Moaning, he let his tongue tease the underside of Stone’s cock. It grew slick with saliva and precum, causing the occasional slurping sound while Jerry bobbed his head.

Stone could hardly speak when his climax tore through him. He covered his own mouth with his hand, stifling his moans into high-pitched hums. His orgasm sent tremors through his body, and his grip on Jerry’s hair grew tighter. The blonde took him in to the hilt, holding his position until Stone finished coming down his throat. He drew back and lifted his head up, making eye contact with Stone when he swallowed.

“Jerry…” he panted, pulling his pants up. “Holy shit.”

“That was good, huh?”

“God, yes.”

The couple walked back to the truck, Jerry’s arm wrapped around Stone’s waist.

“You think anyone saw us?” Stone pondered out loud, putting his own arm around Jerry.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Jerry stole a short glance at Stone. “You look totally spent.”

“I am… now I’m high and tired. I didn’t know you could… do that. Thought you were strictly a top”

Jerry opened the passenger door for Stone. “I’m not a top or bottom, babe. I do I whatever I want.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smile never left his face after his call with Jerry...

At the last hour of his shift, Stone filled out some paperwork his boss left for him. The record store was usually empty around 9 PM. But rather than leave early, he stuck around until closing to either chat with his coworker or smoke a joint in the office.

As he finished the form and tossed the clipboard to the desk, his coworker, Ben, opened the door and poked his head in. “Stoney, you doin’ anything tonight?”

He shook his head.

“Wanna come to a show? I have an extra ticket.”

“When does it start?”

“In an hour.”

Stone tapped the pen against the desk in thought. They could either close the store an hour early and head out, or stay and wait.

“I’m sure the boss wouldn’t mind if we closed a little early,” Ben took a sip of coffee. “It is Saturday night.”

Stone set the pen down and stood up from his seat. “You know what? You’re right. Let’s go.”

He followed Ben out of the office, stopping just before he closed the door. “Wait, I need to make a call really fast.”

“No problem,” Ben waited by the counter.

Stone dialed Jerry’s number, sitting on the desk while he waited for the other man to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Jer! Listen, I won’t be heading straight home tonight, I—”

_“Really? How come?”_

“I’m going to a concert right after work.”

_“Sounds cool. What band?”_

Stone pressed the telephone against his chest. “Ben, what band is it again?”

“Mad Season!” he called out from outside the office.

Stone repeated it to Jerry, who remained quiet for a moment. “Jerry, you still there?”

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Listen, I gotta go now, okay? I’ll catch you later.”_

“Alright, see you later, Jer.”

_“I love you,”_ Jerry said right before hanging up, leaving Stone taken aback and blushing.

“He… he loves me,” he whispered to himself. He hung up the phone and left the office.

\---

Ben takes a long drag of his joint, blowing the smoke into the cool evening breeze. “We’ve got thirty minutes until they get started.”

Stone responds with a nod. The smile never left his face after his call with Jerry, reveling in Jerry saying he loved him.

Ben chuckled and passed the joint to him. “Excited about the show, or… are you thinking about someone?”

“It’s someone,” Stone took it from him, inhaling the smoke for a moment. “Guess he’s my boyfriend now.”

“That’s so cute. Mind if I ask who?”

“His name’s Jerry.”

“Ah, I never met him.”

“You haven't?” he tapped the joint, watching the ashes fall to the sidewalk. “I only ever hear bad things about him.”

“Hmm…” Ben chewed on his bottom lip. “Can’t tell you whether these people are full of shit or not. But if Jerry loves you, and you love him? Then that’s all that matters.”

He was right. Stone did love Jerry. And it felt good to hear someone was happy for him and his relationship. He didn’t expect his friends to care or accept him. The animosity they had towards Jerry shocked him that night. He wondered what his boyfriend did wrong to grant that. But, what if they were right?

When the two stepped inside, chattering filled the bar and a crowd gathered in front of the stage. A group of musicians were already on stage preparing.

“Is there an opening act?” Stone asked.

“Nah, that’s them up there. We can meet them afterward if you want.”

Stone beamed. “Yeah! That would be great. I’d—holy shit.”

“What’s up?”

He spotted a familiar figure onstage, plugging his guitar into an amp.

“That’s my friend Mike up there. With the guitar.”

“Well shit, you know him as well.”

After fifteen minutes, one more member walked on the stage, who Stone figured was the singer. Stone watched the tall, slim man with deep intrigue. Blonde curls stopped above his shoulders, dark shades hiding his eyes. His hands, clad in black leather gloves, pulled up on the mic stand.

The crowd fell quiet when the lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of Mad Season’s set.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a frontman, presumably unconcerned with fame, he was quite shy and reserved. Yet the words he sang spoke volumes.

Stone couldn’t explain with words how much he enjoyed the music. It was quite different from the grunge sound he knew and loved. In fact, Mad Season was almost nothing like the bands he heard before.

“Feel like my soul was cleansed or something,” Ben chuckled. “Wasn’t that great?”

“Only saying ‘yes’ would be an understatement.”

“I hear that. Want a drink?”

Stone nodded and followed Ben to the bar. He made an effort to not drink too often, limiting himself to just one beer. They nursed their drinks and talked about music. Ben played bass in a band himself. When he mentioned their lack of a vocalist, Stone thought of Chris, who had a phenomenal voice. He didn’t say anything too revealing to Ben. Until Stone sobered up and talked to Chris about it first, then he would bring it up to Ben.

Stone clutched Ben’s arm, his eyes widening and heart racing in excitement. “Oh my god, look behind you.”

Ben turned around. “Oh, Layne! How’s it goin’?”

The blonde looked up from his drink. “It’s uh… it’s going. How are you?”

“I’m good. Hey, this is my friend, Stone.”

Layne removed his sunglasses, then held his hand out. “Hello, Stone.”

Stone beamed, eagerly shaking the singer’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! You guys sounded amazing up there!”

The blonde’s lips spread in a humble smile. “Thank you, Stone.”

“I’m gonna go find Mike,” Ben excused himself, taking his beer with him. “Be right back, you guys!”

Stone watched until Ben disappeared into the large crowd, turning his attention back to Layne. For a frontman, presumably unconcerned with fame, he was quite shy and reserved. Yet the words he sang spoke volumes. Whether they were in the perspective of himself or someone else was irrelevant. Stone still felt for whoever the subject was. They reminded him of his best friend, who he lost to addiction. He lowered his head, the tears in his eyes obscuring his vision.

“Stone?” Layne set his drink down, his slender arms embracing the brunette. Stone’s body shook and his chest heaved despite his feeble attempt to suppress his own sobbing. He missed his friend and began to understand why he was gone.

Stone took some deep breaths, separating from Layne when he regained his composure. He accepted the tissue Layne held out to him and dried his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Layne tucked Stone’s hair back behind his ears. “Don’t apologize. There’s nothing wrong with crying.”

Stone finished the last of his beer and licked his lips. “What I wanted to say was that… the words you sang resonated with me. I thought about my friend, who’s not here anymore.”

“Oh…” the other man's gaze fell to the floor. “I’m really sorry. About your friend.”

“Thank you, I—” he jolted when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Locking eyes with Jerry nearly startled him a second time. He had never seen his boyfriend angry, much less with a flaring nose and red cheeks. Jerry turned to Layne to say something, but the latter spoke up first.

“Why are you here?” Layne asked with little emotion in his voice.

“Because my boyfriend is here.”

“Jerry we—”

Jerry interrupted Stone. “I dunno who you think you are, putting your hands on my man, but he’s mine!”

Layne rubbed his forehead, his hand running up through his hair. “So you’re only here to start trouble. Cool.”

“Start trouble?” Jerry recoiled from his words. “You wanna talk about trouble? Let’s talk about why Alice in Chains broke up.”

“For the 20th time?” Layne stretched his arms. “I would rather wait ‘til I get home to fall asleep.”

Stone turned and walked away before things got too heated, biting the inside of his lip at the facetious remark. In the back of his mind, there as nothing funny about what went on in front of him. How did Layne and Jerry know each other? And what was “Alice in Chains?”

He left the bar, pulling his jacket tighter around him as the chilly evening air hit him.


End file.
